1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automatic weapons and more particularly to submachine guns, machine pistols, and automatic rifles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most hand weapons which have a selection of modes of fire, provide a capability of automatic fire where the sear is held disengaged for fully automatic fire, or the sear automatically engages the bolt after one round is fired, providing a single shot capability. No known weapon provides a burst, limited number of shots, capability, without the use of complex intricate delicate parts added to the basic design, or usage of above mentioned levers, buttons, or both except that which is obtained from a firer's capability to quickly cease automatic firing. Consequently, the burst firing capability of many weapons, depends mainly on the expertise and reflexes of the firer.